Stuck in the Middle
by RavenMore
Summary: Monty y Vanessa terminan en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Podra Perry mantener esta situación bajo control sin consecuencias? No es mio este fic, es una traduccion del fic del mismo nombre de waffleman1314. Por fa rewiews.


Antes de empezar, tengo que aclarar que este fic no es mio, es una traduccion del fic del mismo nombre de waffleman1314. Gracias.

* * *

Perry POV

"Francis, no veo como esto es mi culpa!"

"Bueno, ciertamente no es mi culpa, Heinz. Y no te atrevas a culpar a Monty."

"Entonces, porque no explicas que tu agente estaba ayudando a Vanessa a salir con el? Hmm? Los estabas ocultando Perry el ornitorrinco?"

"Espera, acabas de decir que el Agente P ayudaba a Monty y a Vanessa a verse?"

Dos pares de ojos furiosos se volvieron hacia mi.

Ok, Ok. Estoy muerto. Permitanme comenzar esto desde el principio y veran por que las miradas tanto de Doof como de Monogram fueron repentinamente marcadas en mi ...

* * *

Era una tarde soleada en el area limitrofe, Monty y yo estabamos trabajando juntos para observar una convencion de MERMELADA. Los dos estabamos encubiertos, por supuesto, pero eso fue un pequeño intento para deshacerme de estos chicos que apenas pueden darse cuenta cuando no estoy usando mi sombrero, por lo que no creo que nos vayan a reconocer de incognito. Al pasar por la convencion, sin embargo, Monty paso a notar que Doof habia traido al lugar a Vanessa. Fue entonces cuando supe las cosas iban a complicarse. Vanessa alcanzo a verlo y decidio separarse de su padre cuando el no los miraba viniendo a saludarse.

"Hey, Monty", sonrio. Eso fue raro-Vanessa no era de las que sonrieran. Resumen: Se conocieron despues de una mision en la que me habia llamado Monty. Volvieron a encontrarse en una cafeteria que estaba trabajando encubierto y Vanessa me habia comprometido, asi que ella me pidio que encubrir su fecha para que Doof no los cachara. La ultima vez que se habian ido en una cita oficial y yo estaba presente, me desvie divertido de que Doof y Monogram habian tenido mala suerte y no los sorprendieron juntos. Por lo tanto, me deben dos, pero probablemente casi tres. No es probable- pero lo era.

"Hey, Vanessa", dijo, devolviendo la sonrisa. Hola. Perry esta aqui. Yo no existo hasta que necesitan un encubrimiento? "Veo que viniste junto con tu padre. Genial."

"Si, claro", se rio. "Que estan haciendo Perry y tu?"

Gracias! El ornitorrinco ha sido reconocido.

"Oh, el Agente P y yo estamos la escena", se encogiò de hombros. "Papa nos envio a dar alcance aca fuera. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que nada muy malo va a suceder hoy. Es eso un dona-inador lo que tu padre hizo?"

"Si, y no es ni de lejos malvado", Vanessa puso los ojos. Mire hacia atras para ver a Carl y Monogram pie hacia la convencion. Whoa! Eso fue una violacion importante en el protocolo! Tire de la pernera del pantalon de Monty algo para llamar su atencion y señale a su padre.

"Que diablos esta haciendo aqui?" Monty exclamo. El me dio 'pena', me miro. Suspire. Si, ahora me debia tres. Asenti con la cabeza hacia el y señalo que ellos se van detras de la pantalla mostradora del concurso. En cuanto a la cara de Monogram, me quede sin aliento cuando me di cuenta de que el me habia visto y estaban caminando hacia mi. Por desgracia, tambien venia Doof.

"Ah, Agente P!" Monogram saludo. "Decidimos trabajar en el campo hoy en dia, Te gustan los disfraces? Ah, solo estoy bromeando."

Levante las cejas y mire a sus batas blancas y pantalones grises. Oh, vamos, tenian que estar bromeando. Llevaban la misma ropa que Doof ...

"De todas formas, has visto a Monty?" Pregunto Monogram. Negue con la cabeza. "Eso es muy malo, le traigo su unidad flash. Supongo que voy a darselo cuando lo encuentre."

Negue con la cabeza otra vez y le meti la mano. Confundido, Monogram fruncio el ceño y me dio una mirada de preocupacion.

"No, en serio, Agente P, me gustaria darselo yo mismo", dijo. Mi rostro estaba desencajado. Esto iba mal. Hice un gesto hacia donde estaban y sujetó la parte inferior del disfraz, sin soltar mi mano. "Oh, no hay problema, Agente P! Puedo esperar."

Rayos. Monogram volvio a caminar hacia alla, que tenia una linea de vision clara hacia donde yo habia enviado Monty y Vanessa. Corri alrededor de la esquina y silbaba a Monty. Miro hacia arriba y vio a su padre, al instante consiguiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Sin decir palabra, tomo a Vanessa por el codo y la condujo fuera a otro lugar. Fue entonces cuando Doof caminaba detras de mi.

"Disculpe, pero podrias indicarme el baño mas cercano?" , se pregunto. Uf, no me reconocio. Señale justo alla, sin pensar, y corri a ver a donde habian ido Monty y Vanessa. En el momento en que habia llegado y confirme que estaban bien, me habia dado cuenta de que habia puesto a Doof, Monogram y Carl en el mismo lugar. Imaginandolos como niños que estaban peleando por manzanas de caramelo o lo que sea, corri de nuevo solo para descubrir que discutian. Genial.

"Francis, no tienes derecho a estar en esta convencion" Doof grito.

"Estoy a la espera de Monty para salir de aqui, asi le podre dar su unidad flash!" Monogram exclamo. Hizo un gesto con la unidad flash en la cara de Doof que lo paso con total naturalidad. Carl estaba parado torpemente hacia un lado. Corri a la parte trasera, estaban de pie alrededor y me deslize en el interior de la parte posterior. (No me pregunten como, ese es mi pequeño secreto).

"Ah, si? Bueno, que estas haciendo aqui?" Doof contrarrestado.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, Heinz," resoplo Monogram. Abri la puerta y los mire a todos ellos. Tres pares de ojos me miraban con torpeza.

"Tu hijo es un ornitorrinco?" Doof parpadeo. Suspire y me quite el disfraz, y luego puse mi sombrero en. "Perry el Ornitorrinco, eres el hijo de mayor Monoceja?"

"El no es mi hijo! Y deja de llamarme asi!" Monogram gruño. "Agente P, pense que me dijiste que Monty estaba aqui?"

Me encogi de hombros. Monogram entrecerro los ojos en mi.

"Agente P, esto es una orden, que esta pasando? Por que no me dices donde esta Monty?"

Trague con fuerza y comence a hiperventilar falsamente. Eso, por supuesto, los tomo fuera de guardia, asi que comenzaron a entrar en panico. Tenia el peor efecto sobre Doof, sin embargo.

"Mi enemigo! Mira lo que has hecho!" -exclamo-. Finjo desmayo, para no tener que ver lo que estaba haciendo. Esa fue una mala decision de mi parte, porque Doof luego me levanto y me abrazo como uno podria abrazar a un niño pequeño. "Que has hecho!"

"Que he hecho?" Monogram resoplo. "Es que estabas con todas tus acusaciones de que era mi hijo!"

"Correcto, Francis, como que tengo algo que ver con el desmayo", dijo Doof con enojo. Podia escuchar el dolor en su voz. "Les haces preguntas que no puede responder!"

"El debe ser capaz de responderlas, le envie aqui con Monty", dijo Monogram con desprecio en su aliento. Luego hsblo Carl.

"Señor, me parece que veo a Monty alli", dijo en voz baja. Me levante de un salto fuera del alcance de Doof y trate de empujar a Monogram y Doof fuera del camino, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos volvieron la cabeza para ver Monty y Vanessa riendo y tomados de la mano. Saque mi sombrero sobre los ojos y cante una cancion triste en mi cabeza. Rayos de nuevo. Entrecerrando los ojos, Monogram me tomo por la piel del cuello y salio hacia donde Monty estaba. Deje escapar una gruñido de panico, causando que Monty y Vanessa miraran hacia arriba.

"Papa! Q-que estas haciendo aqui?" se rio nerviosamente.

"Bueno, yo estaba aqui para darle la unidad flash, pero el Agente P me mantuvo estancado por cualquier razon", dijo Monogram, con los ojos llenos de ira. Me dejo en el suelo tirado. Tenia la sensacion de que ya vali. "Asi que mi nueva pregunta es: que estas haciendo?"

"Yo ... bueno ..." Monty tartamudeaba. Se puso de pie recto. "Estoy disfrutando el tiempo con mi novia."

"Novia?" Monogram y Doof jadearon al mismo tiempo. Monogram miro a Doof y le dio un golpecito en el pecho. "Todo esto es tu culpa!"

"Francis, no veo como esto es mi culpa!"

"Bueno, ciertamente no es mi culpa, Heinz. Y no te atrevas a culpar a Monty."

"Entonces, porque no explicas que tu agente estaba ayudando a Vanessa a salir con el? Hmm? Los estabas ocultando Perry el ornitorrinco?"

"Espera, acabas de decir que el Agente P ayudaba a Monty y a Vanessa a verse?"

Dos pares de ojos furiosos se volvieron hacia mi.

"Bueno, parecia querer que se mantuviera alejado de Monty, señor," Carl le dijo. Monogram me recogio de nuevo y me levanto la cara. "Señor, por favor no haga nada de lo que se arrepienta! Deje al Agente P, que solo los estaba ayudando!"

"Voy a hablar contigo mas tarde, Carl", dijo el Monogram con los dientes apretados. "En cuanto a ti, Agente P, estas despedido!"

"Papa, deja al Agente P, le pregunte si nos cubria!" Dijo Monty. Monogram me dejo de nuevo. Hola, tengo huesos como el resto de ustedes. Dio un paso mas cerca de Monty. "Se lo dije-le pregunte si estaba dispuesto a romper las reglas y el ha estado cubriendonos por nosotros mas que esta noche."

Me acurruque en una bola, aterrorizado aun nas de lo que ya estaba.

"Que hiciste que?" Monogram dijo en voz baja.

"Si, es cierto, he estado saliendo con ella por un largo tiempo", dijo Monty obstinadamente. "Si a ninguno de ustedes les agrada, entonces esta bien. Nos amamos, y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto."

"Oh, Te amo, tambien", Vanessa suspiro feliz. Solo para confirmarlo, estoy seguro, que compartieron un largo beso en ese mismo momento. No pude evitar sonreir. Se veian bien juntos.

"Francis ... Se que tanto odiamos esto, y ... para ser sincero, es un poco raro, pero ..."

"Un poco, Heinz Un poco?" Monogram gruño.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir!" Doof dijo rapidamente. "Como sea, el punto es, que ni se me ocurria ver a Vanessa feliz, pero ella esta sonriendo en este momento. Incluso si no me gusta, no puedo decir que no voy a dejar que ellos sean felices. He estado tratando de que Vanessa feliz durante años ... "

"Sera realmente que me dejas, papa?" Vanessa dijo, con lagrimas llenando sus ojos. Doof asintio. Ella le dio un rapido abrazo. "Gracias. De verdad eres el mejor papi".

"Bueno ... si Heinz esta bien con ella ... Supongo que no voy a estar en contra de que sea ..." Monogram dijo malhumorado. "No me vuelvas a decir que apruebo, pero si eso te hace feliz."

"Gracias, papa", sonrio Monty. Vi como el grupo se disipo. Doof fue a ver los inadores y Monty y Vanessa corrio a hacer algo juntos. Monogram, sin embargo, se volvio y me miro.

"Agente P", dijo con firmeza. Me encogi y baje la cabeza lo mas que pude. "Creo que usted y yo vamos a hablar de su pena al volver al cuartel. Mientras tanto, esta suspendido de sus funciones. Carl, nos llevara de nuevo a la sede. Estoy demasiado loco para conducir."

Bien, yo estaba tomando un golpe para el verdadero amor. No estoy loco. Un poco asustado, pero no loco. Yo lo haria por ellos todos los dias. Ademas, mas tiempo para la familia. No discuto eso.


End file.
